The Dark Side Will Make You Forget/Gallery
Gallery Nega K.O..png|K.O. becoming T.K.O. for the very first time. Arthas_dark.jpg|Due to ignored warning about corruptive curse within the runeblade Frostmourne, Arthas Menethil, upon touching it, inevitably succumbed by its curse and become a evil, malevolent, cold and ruthless death knight he become today. Ram Chirin.jpg|Chirin no longer the cute, innocent and harmless lamb he once was due to result of his rigid training by Wolf not only made him evil and forgot his original motivation and his loved ones, but he also physically warped into abomination. Terra_and_Slade.jpg|Terra's own decision to seek Slade's aid in controlling her powers turned out costs her friendship with Titans. Slade's influence to her is not sole reason for her fall from grace, as the matter of fact, Terra's own naive and vulnerable personality are what made her wind up choose to seek Slade's aid in the first place and the criminal mastermind merely did the rest. tumblr_m6df00fcJj1r6g5vto5_250.gif|If there is anything that allowed Trigon making Raven to fulfill the prophecy by having her believe there is no other way, it was Raven's own fear for her friends' safety and doubt whether she can stop him or not. But her action in ensuring Titan not to turned into stone turned out allowed them to reminded her that she still have alternate way. Applejack's_eyes_swirling_S2E01.png|Applejack's will turned out not strong enough to withstand Discord's corruption that made her evil and forgot her friends up until this eventually undone. Rarity nightmare.jpg|The Darkness fooling Rarity in Nightmare Rarity. Walking_Small_067.jpg|Spongebob becoming aggressive (which due to his naive persona mistaking the behavior as simply become cocky), forgets to be nice by Plankton's deception though this does not last long, as his redemption wind up undo the villain's scheme to turned the beach into Mega Bucket. Anakin-Sith-Eyes.jpg|Anakin Skywalker succumbing to the Dark Side due to Palpatine's influence that drove him to turned against Padme and brought downfall to Jedi Order. Worse, his said action left the everlasting impact that greater than Luke expected as this inspired Kylo Ren to become evil like Anakin too. iron-giant-war-of-the-worlds.jpg|The Iron Giant, angered over Hogarth being supposedly killed, retaliates against the US Army forgetting how dangerous his weapons are. Barnicle bots.jpg|Bumblebee and Prowl are turned into zombies by space barnacles. Sparx_with_Object_of_Hate.jpg|Sprx about to be corrupted by the Fire of Hate which started to overcome his will. Nimue Corruption Once upon a time.jpg|As result of murdering Vortigern with her magic, Nimue has allowed herself to be corrupted by Darkness, resulting her transformation into Dark One. The one ring.jpg|No matter whatever reason to use and possesses One Ring, the wearer would ultimately become evil or worse, devolved into hideous creature (ex. Gollum). During the Council of Elrond, Elrond states that anyone using the Ring to overthrow Sauron would only create a new Dark Lord in his place. This is even implied to happen to Big Bad Morgoth and his lieutenant Sauron: The former started out just wanting to create something of his own, and devolved into wanting to kill everything. The latter felt the world would be a better place with the imposition of his order, and then just wanted the power that came with ruling. EndOfTheUniversity184.jpg|Timmy forgetting the Dark Laser is trying to destroy the Earth with the advantages of the Dark Side blinding him. Dark-bloom-bloom-14957318-768-576.jpg|Bloom becoming evil by Lord Darkar. Tumblr_nrzfo0sGcV1uy5vabo3_400.gif|Blue and her sisters listen to The Indominus Rex. RonAsZorpox.jpg|Ron as Zorpox the Destroyer. 300.jpg|Optimus Prime becoming Nemesis Prime after being brainwashed by Quintessa into retrieving her staff as a means of revitalizing Cybertron/Primus by taking the life out of Earth/Unicron. LFF16.png|Doctor Flug under the effects of the Flower of Pure Foulness, making him more evil than before. hqdefault.jpg|Buzz Lightyear switched on demo mode by Losto. latest.png|Red transformed into a pig by the Chef Pig. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 11.49.05 AM.png|Carrie White turning psychotic at the prom, but she used to be a shy outcast all her life. File:Regime_Superman.png|Superman becomes the villain after he was manipulated by the Joker into killing his wife, Lois and destroy Metropolis, though he was once a pure hearted hero. Toothless.jpg|Toothless brainwashed by the Muddy Bewilderbeast. File:Dark_Danny.jpg|Dark Danny was created as a result of the ghost forms of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius fusing together after Danny lost his family and friends. hedidi.jpg|After rejecting Kyle and being manipulated by Cartman into staying with him and eating junk food, Heidi turns fat and becomes a version of Cartman. WaspAnimated2.jpg|Wasp has become a mentally broken revenge-crazed 'bot after spending 50 years in Autobot custody after being framed for being a Decepticon double agent by Bumblebee, who was manipulated by Longarm Prime to prevent the Autobots from finding out that Longarm was the real double agent Shockwave. Category:Galleries